slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-26342045-20160216213914/@comment-26342045-20160217195046
Wlasnie przechodzilam przez szatnie chcac dostac sie do szafki albo raczej przecisnac sie przez tlum jakiego jeszcze w zyciu nie widzialam... zastanawialam sie czym ze jest to spowodowane , rozgladajac sie po szatni doznalam olsnienia podarzylam za krzykami rozpirzchnietych dziewczyn gdzie jak moglam sie wcześniej domyślić powodem calego opętanego tłumu byl nie kto inny jak Sakigawa ( Sakigawa Hatoku ) szkolna gwiazda i mistrz sportu a takze uchodzacy za panicza z nienagannymi manieraki i wygladem. Co prawda jego look walil az po oczach i na kolana padali nawet naucycielki i cjlopcy tez ale co do charakteru z czystm sumieniem moge przyznac ze to zadufany w sobie pedantyczny gnojek roznoszacy wirusa grubianstwa menel wyrwany z plebsu i podrzucony do arystokracji . Na dodatek gra w szkolnym zespole jest na wokalu ale tu nie chętnie dam mu poczucie spelnienia iz jest dobry w tym co robi .... tal jwk mowilam to chodzący aniol skrywajacy demona ale co do głosu to tu potwierdzam ze ajiol zszedl z nieba ale bardziej prawdopodobne jest ze jak na diabelstwo przystalo predzej ukradl ten glos jakiemus aniolkowi i wzial dupe w troki. A czemu go nie lubie? Jest arogancki udaje kogos kim nie jest i rohi to swietnie a poza tym od poczatku roku caly czas mi dokucza przystawia sie i kompromituje co tes wplywa na moje rekacje z przyjaciółkami a jego fankami. Raz sie sdarzylo ze przez niego musiałam zostac po lekcjach i pomwgalam sprzątać klasyto on wtedy przyszedl i gdy sie schylilam pociągnął mi spodniczke wixzac moje majtki klepnal w poslad a nauczyciel ktory wszedl w momencie gdy ja mu dalam kopa w glowe i krocze nie dość ze belfer oberwal w rylo to jeszcze oskarzyl wlasna uczennice o molestowanie ! licealisty.... masakra. Przechodzac obok mnie rzucil ciekwwskie spojrzenie i wyszczerzyl sie figlarnie ...pff co za pedalski ham . Idac w strone odrodu za szkola niezaluwazylam yyy czegoś i sie wywalilam na twarz . Zalamana odwrocilam glowe i zobaczyłam ...Uruhe ktory jak zwykle pocjloniety pisaniem bylmw swoim swiecie siedzial oparty o pien lipy , wi3c to o jego nogi sie wyrabalam . Podeszlam do chłopaka i zagadnelam - Nie wiedziałam ze az tak ci zalezy na moim szybkim powrocie naa tamten swiat ... zaskoczony spojrzal na mnie, jo nie mowcie mi ze nic nie pocsul jak sie potknelam czy tez mie uslyszal to bylo seryjne grzmotniecie o trawe takie boom a on no normalnie slup - o co chodzi czy cos ... przerwal w namyśle -no jak to co o malo sie nie zabilam o ciebie i twoe nogi. O a propo masz dzis fajne spodnie..wroc! No wiesz o co cho powimienes miec nogi troche nlizej siebie a nie se odlatujesz ... a tak wgl co u cb? A dobrze tyle ze caly czas jestem zamyslony o i przpraszam za to nic ci nie jest ?zapytal z troska Nie nic i wlasnie widze co sie z tb dzieje a o co cho? A pisze nowa piosenke wiesz dla naszej grupy - uruha gra z tym idiota i paroma innymi w kapeli sa swietni a jesli chodzi o nasze relacje jest dla mnie jak brat zawsze czuly i opiekunczy prawdziwy romantyk jest moim przyjacielem od wiekow... ale czasami mysle ze jak jestesmy sami to czuje do niego cos poza przyjacielskimi relacjami ale to tylko moje urojenia. Chciałam wstac ale nagle upadlam no poczułam silny bol w prawej nodze.w tej chwili Uruha drgnal nerwowo i zbliżył sie do mnie. Nic ci nie jest masz starte kolano i krwawisz a jak kostka?-dotknal lekko mojej nogi gdy poczulam nagle udzerzenie gorąca w srodku i mdlenie w zoladku puls mi troche przyspieszyl i zaczelam sie denerwować. Wtedy wuhudzil mnie jego glos i spojrzal na mnie czule z troska skierowal swoj wzrok na moke ramie gdzie tez bylam zraniona. Zbliżył sie i obejrzał je . Musimy isc do pielęgniarki... spojrzalam a niego on tez podniosl wzrok a nasze oczy sie spotkaly, w pewnym momencie poczulam ze sie czerwienie. On przylozyl dlon do mojego policzka -jestes rozpalona i chyba masz goraczke . Jego twarz stala sie blizsza byl niebezpicznie blisko mnie nie wiedzialm co sie dzieje . Ciemnowlosy przystawil glowe do mojego czoła i spowaznial -jednak masz ok mozesz chodzić ?wtedy próbowałam sie podniesc i zrobic krok ale upadlam i pokiwalam przeczaco. Ten zmizernial pochylil sie nade mną i wzial na rece. W tym momencie naprawde sie speszylam to bylo dziwne , zmowu nabral kolorow tetno przyspiezylo i cala drzalam. W drodze do gabinetu pielęgniarki mialam trudności z partrzeniem mu w oczy gdy powiedzial -Przepraszam tak bardzo mi przykro ze to sie stalo to moja wina -co ? Nie to nic jua mi lepiej nic nie zrobiłes to moja nie uwaga ... ja - nie mow tak nie wybacze sobie jesli przeze mnie cos ci jest Wtedy trche sie wzruszylam on naprawde jest niezastąpiony . Gdy zapukal do drzwi odstawil mnie i weszlismy do srodka ... musieliśmy poczekać trochę zanim pani przyjdzie. Wtedy cjlopak zlapal mnie za rece i w rozpaczy ze wzrokiem powiedzial - Wybacz mi nie chacialem nie zniose tego jesli bedsiesz cierpiec z,mojej winy ... cholera ! - pierwszy raz byl tak wzburzony -spokojnie nic sie nie dzieje wybacaam ci tylko nie smuc się i nie histeryzuj ok? -sluchaj -wzial głęboki wdech -ja.... chciał coś dodać ale przerwalo mu otwarcie drzwi to byla pielęgniarka. Uruha podniosl sie i chcial wyjsc ale zlapalam go za reke - co chciales powiedzieć? -pozniej ci powiem ... -czekaj zostan ze mna nie chce bc sama - spokojnie bede czekac za drzwiami nie stresuj sie -usmiechnal sie ukazujac biale zeby. Pochylil sie pocalowal mnie delikatnie w czolo... Zdziwiłam sie i zaskoczona widzialm jak wychodzi. Spojrzalam na pielęgniarke ta usmiechala sie lekko pod nosem skierowana do mnie i powiedziala -twoj chłopak jest taki opiekunczy uroczo wyglądaliscie -zachichotala . Okazalo sie ze nic mi sie nie stalo zanadto miałam tylko skrecona kostke i kilka plastrów ale poza tym nic gorszego . Wycjodzac zobaczyłam zmartwiona twarz Uruha . Opowiedziałam mu jak bylo ten lekko spochmurnial. Powiedziallam mu zeby sie nie zloscil no przez to mi jest smutno i juz sie wiecej do niego nie odezwę. Ten z wolna rozchmurzyl sie i odprowadzil do domu. Nastepnego dnia zaproponował zebysmy spotkali sie po szkole nad rzeka i porozmawiali wydawal sie powazny . Okolo 17 bulam juz w parku w umowionym miejscu . Rozgladajac sie zobaczylqm dacego w moja strone chlopaka mial w dloniach róże.podszedl,do mnie uscisnal i wreczyl kwiata -pieknie wyhladasz ..Podapal sie niezrecznie -dzieki ale mowiles ze to spotkanie nie randka ni nic - no bo tak ale to chyba nie przeszkadza w daniu ci prezntu prawda? -no tak yyy ok... Usiedlismy na lawce obok dopiero wtedy zauwazylam zdenerowana mine Uruha i zobaczylam ze przyniosl tes gitare. Wyjal ja i notes z nutami mial tez tekst. -trochę meczylem sie z nia ale mam i chce wiedsiec jak ci sie podoba ... Yawaraku hikari sasu egao Taikutsu sugiru mainichi sae Yukkuri tokashite yuku kara Rikutsu ja hakari kirenai Omoi Precious one All Nakidashi sou na hodo yasashii ai yo Todoke tsubasa ni nosete Tatoerarenai fuan subete kono ude tsutsumikonde Koe ni suru koto mo kanawanu itami Hajimete fureta My Feeling Takanaru kodou uketomete tsuyoku Kagayakasetai for you Mabushi sugiru kaze wa kinou to chigau SAIN Kowagaranakute ii hitomi sorasazu Tomadoi wa itsu demo ashi o sukumaseru kedo Shinjita nara tsukisusumeba ii kokoro no mama mae e Kiedy skonczyl spiewac spojrsal na mnie niepewnym wzrokiem. Chyba czekal na moja reakcje ... -to bylo piekne, co cie natchnelo do takiego tematu piosenki? * -Ty... -zrobil sie czerwony i spojrzal na mnie z powaga. -tu przelalem moje wszystkie uczucia do ciebie. Piosenka wyraza to co juz czuje od dawna do ciebie... Bylam zaskoczona jak to mozliwe ze nic nie zauwazylam, czyzby naprawde to byly jego prawdsiwe odczucia. Ale to nie moze ... jego wczorajsze zachowanie ? Czułość troska z jaka sie do mnie odmosil , te zdarzenia gdy mni3 bronil gdzy miqlm klopoty i bylo mimzle... zawsze bylmprzy mnie a ja nie ukiem mu nawet podziwkowac za to nie potrafilam dojrzec jego staran . -ja przepraszam cie ... nie,widzialm ze to do mnie czujesz ...ja wybacz zapomnij..z placzem wyrwalam sie z pozycji siedzacej i pobieglam przd siebie . Usłyszałam jak wola za mna i chyba biegnie ... jak najszybciej skrecilam w lasek i usiadlam pod drzewem wierzby przy stawie . Scjowalam twarz w dloniach. Jak to mozliwe ze jestme taka glupia, on sie ze mna tylko drazni zawsze lubil,sie przekomarzac mwet w takich sprawach. Ale to niemozliwe zebym cos do niego czula , a jesli ... moze jesli to milosc to i tak nie bedzie mi dane mu tego wyznac . To zniszczy nasza przyjazn i ... zaatakowala kolejna fala zalu . Ryczalam przes dobre 30 minut gdy poczulam rękę na ramieniu i przyspieszony oddech przyjaciela... -czemu ucieklas czy to ja cb wystraszylem? Kucnal przy mnie i przytulil . Poczulam przyplyw emocji i gorąca . Odepchnelam go,i skulilam si znow chowajac glowe. -powiedz co sie dzieje zrozumiem jesli jestes na mnie zla, ale ... -nie zartuj ze mnie ... to nie fer ze mowisz mi takie rzeczy tak bezmyślnie i dla jaj.-szlchalam -ale to bylo szczere -nie lzyj, kretynie ! Nie dawno miales dziewczynę ile kilka dni temumsie rozstaliscie i teraz ci sie przypomina ze mnie kochasz chyba cie opetalo to nie jest w porządku ... ranisz mnie . -ALE TO NIE BYLO NIC POWAZNEGO i i czemu cie ranie wybacz mi ale? -ja ... bo ja sie zakocjalam w tobie. -mowilam przez lzy i na dodatek musiałam wygladac fatalnie z rozmazana morda. Chyba byl w szoku bo nic nie mowil. -spojrz na mnie -nic nie zrobilam-spojrz... -ujal moj podbródek w dlon i skierował ku swojemu obliczu. -nie klamalem mowiac ze cos do ciebie czuje. Moje uczucia sa szczere i ciesse sie ze ci to wyznalem ... nawet nie bedac przygotownym na odrzucenie oczekiwalem twojej odpowiedzi i tego ze mnie wysmiejesz . Czy ty naprawde to odwzajemniqsz?-pokiwalam -tomczeku nie powiedziałaś? - nie chciałam stracic przyjaciela. - nie martw sie zawsze bede przy tobie-usmiechnal sie i przytulil . Spojrzelismy sobie w oczy , jego az lsnily z radosci a mjie przepelnialy iskierki szczescia i motyle czulam w brzuchu. Nie orywajac ode mnie spojrzenia dotknal mojego rozpalonego policzka ciagle jeszcze mokrego od lez . Odruchowo spojrzalam na jego usta i niepewnie odwróciłam wzrok przygryzajac warge. Ten spojrzal na mni porozumiewawczo, łagodnie sie uśmiechnął i powoli zbliżył sie do mnie. Ujal moją twarz w obie dłonie i delikatnie dotknal naszych ust oddalam niesmiale pocalunek. A on z lekka osmielony coraz zacjlanniej i namietmiej bladzil po moich wargach. Polozylam dlonmna jego torsie a druga wplatlam we wlosy Uruha . On zlapal mnie w talii i przyciagnal do siebie . Trwalismy, tak zlaczeni jakies 15 minut. Nie chciałam sie od jieho odrywac jego przyjemne cieplo i zaznane pragnienie jego ust i obecmosc zamienily sie odrazu w tesknote kiedy rozlaczylismy asie tylko nasze dłonie splatly sie ponownie i rozeszly dopiero pod,moim domem. Żegnajac sie jeszcse raz sie pocalowalismy. Reszte wieczoru prsesiedzialam w milczeniu, myslac o nim i o zdarzeniu z parku. Nie moglam spac w nocy . Czy to bylo dobre , czy będziemy razem i czy szczescie bedzie nam towarzyszyć? Wtedy dostalam SMSa od niego... - wybacz za to ze ci sprawilem przykrość wcześniej. Mimo wszystko to byl cudowny dzien z toba , ale boje sie co teraz bedzie miedzy nsmi jak ty tez mialas wątpliwości. Wiec dajmy sobie troche czasu do przemyśleń i... wybacz mi ponioslo mnie? Jesli sie zdecydujesz daj znac bede czekał. Odpisalam niemal ze odrazu roniac w tym czasie kolejne łzy . Wybacz to byl blad. Poczym zadzwonilam ... -halo co o co chodzi co sie dzieje ? Czemu nlad? Nie , oglam mowic ... przez suche gardlo przewarly sie slowa - M-mam bialaczke. Uruha ja...ja UMIERAM